


[Podfic] What Do You Do With A Drunken SHIELD Agent? by scifigrl47

by UstolemyNAME



Series: Toasterverse Ficlet Podfics [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, but only by 30 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:24:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UstolemyNAME/pseuds/UstolemyNAME
Summary: "Phil getting handsy with Clint while Clint tries to drag his drunk ass home XD"





	[Podfic] What Do You Do With A Drunken SHIELD Agent? by scifigrl47

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Do You Do With A Drunken SHIELD Agent](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/306495) by scifigrl47. 



**Title:** [What Do You Do With A Drunken SHIELD Agent](http://scifigrl47.tumblr.com/post/33687728279/ficlet-what-do-you-do-with-a-drunken-shield)  
**Series:**  Ficlets of the Toasterverse  
**Author** : [Scifigrl47](http://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47)  
**Reader:** UstolemyNAME  
**Length:**  10:31  
**Download Link:**

(Via Drive):

[MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0BwVZVFXxKGtWUUlUQy1FMUhDOWs) | [M4B](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0BwVZVFXxKGtWQzh5RThqV3RWb1E)


End file.
